Little Light
by Simplicity
Summary: Ash and Misty need a little light to guide their way through pathless woods. But how will the evening turn out when they find light, but in an unexpected way? Please read and Review! [AAML; Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!]


****

Author Notes: Hi everyone. About two years ago, I was known as **Sabrina2001** around Fanfiction.net. And after a year of deciding, I'm going to write again. I've decided to start from scratch, and start new topics. But you see, my love for Ash and Misty, will never die away. I hope you do enjoy. :)

****

**Note: This story does not show Ash and Misty fighting. I do think of them as mature adults.. sort of. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, just the story idea and writing. Thanks a lot. :)

****

Rating: PG

Enjoy -

****

// Little Light

By: Simplicity

-

All they needed was a little light to guide their way through the pathless wood. But the moon was hidden behind layers of clouds that fogged the evening's sky. Deciding it was best not to set up camp in this creepy and eerie area; they decided to move on, and get to the nearest town or city they could reach. But still, it was almost impossible to distinguish city from city dots on their map. Because of that they made their way in no true direction to go.

****

"You know Misty, if you weren't so scared of bugs, we might be able to actually get sleep." Ash sighed as he rested his head back onto his backpack, his feet trailing in the dirt as he walked on. **"I mean we're in the middle of no where and we left Brock back at the Pokemon City in Larissa Town. Where we should have stayed."**

Of coarse, it was uncommon for Ash to talk in such a _smart_ manner; but what he really needed, and was being deprived of, was nothing more than sleep. And in this situation, where they were walking down a mud covered road at two a.m. in the morning; anything would do for these two travelers.

****

"Don't blame me Ash Ketchum. You know darn well you wanted to go on." Misty shrugged as she held her faithful Togepi tightly in her arms, looking around in the gloomy forest that had went to bed when the sun vanished from the sky. **"Let's just find a nice hill to lay on, and we can rest till morning. But it _has_ to be an open area so I can see what's about to attack me."**

Ask quickly agreed as he spotted an open and clear area around the corner of two trees intertwined into one. Digging through the burrowed leaves with Pikachu clinging to his leg, he made his way through the brushes with minor scraps of leaves along his skin. But of coarse, being Ask Ketchum, he did not dare to leave the tail end of the tree open for Misty. In which case the thin limb whipped back and nailed Misty in the stomach.

****

"Arg." Misty grunted as the tree swung against her stomach, quickly pushing it aside and marching after Ash in an angered manner, but continue to stay quiet in the thick of the night.

****

"Is this spot okay for you?" Ash asked as he pointed towards a vast open field. Rolling hills covered the land with the glimmer of the moon's light reflecting on the horizon. A place like this, was where dreams were born.

Misty nodded as she settled her bag and Togepi on the ground. Her bag being opened by her peachy colored hand which brought out a blue colored sheet. **"Doesn't Brock have your camping stuff?"** Misty asked rather curious as she watched Ash search through his bags looking rather confused.

****

"Yep. I guess he does." Ash sighed as he sat on the grass. Pikachu nuzzled up besides him playfully. Ash scratched along Pikachu's neck, hearing her purr softly to her owner in tranquility. Misty just watched the two, with a small glimmer of awe on her eyes.

Quickly shrugging it off she laid on her blue blanket; nuzzling into its warmth and comfort it offered her. She guided her eyes to Ash as she watched him plop down onto the ground. **"Are you going to sleep on the grass, Ash?"**

Ash glanced over to her before looking back up to the stars, taking in their essence with a deep sigh. **"Got nothing better do I?"** Not sure if he was being sarcastic or not, Misty stood up and walked towards him, her blankets dragging along the grass as she did so.

Her hands fumbling with the blanket as she laid it next to Ash before sitting down on the right side of it. Her hands folding out the creases of it before gently folding her elbows on her knees. **"Take a seat."** Misty's offer was more then enough before Ash slid over onto the blue sheet. 

****

"Thank you, Misty." Ash nodded to her before resting back on the blanket. His eyes then focused on a small glimmer of yellow, dull light that flashed before him. His ears perked when he heard a soft buzz slither by his ears in a quick moment. **"Do you hear that?"**

Misty looked around for a minute, her eyes peering about; first to Pikachu, then to Togepi and then back to Ash before shaking her head. **"No, I don't Ash. What does it sound like?"**

Ash looked around once more as he saw the light sneak by him again. His eyes open wide as he took off his hat, hoping to get a better glance. And that, he did. It was nothing more then a common firefly. It flew by his eyes, and shimmered in what sky that the moon had not already dissolved. Like one of the many stars in the sky by shimmering the brightest. **"It's a firefly."**

Ash gave off a small laugh as the firefly landed smack-dab on Misty's nose. Her nose in return wiggled to get the small itch of its tiny legs swiftly swinging on her nose. She then sneezed and the firefly flew off into the evening's sky again. But it still rotated around them; it's golden light catching their eyes with every move. **"Perhaps it wants you to catch it, Misty."**

Misty looked to Ash in curiosity. She could do nothing more with her words; they were like a puzzle almost complete, needing the last piece. **"What do you mean catch it, Ash?"**

Ash took out a small jar he had left over from lunch from his bag. Handing her the jar he grinned to her. His hands the resting on the top of the jar and opened it trying to show her what he meant. **"Catch it, Misty. Perhaps it wants you to catch it."**

Misty nodded as she took the glass jar, which was no longer then 6 inches, and 4 inches wide, along with the jars top and stood up, looking for the firefly again. Perhaps it went off again, on it's own, because Misty could not see it's light anymore. But then, the light flew from the woods and twinkled in Misty's eyes as it fluttered before her. 

She then placed the jar on her right side, and the top on her left, leveled with the firefly and quickly connected them together in the middle. But as fast as she attempted, as fast as the firefly had escaped the jars wrath. Ash laughed to himself, which resulted in Misty glaring down at him. **"If you think it's so easy, why don't you try and catch it?"**

"Because Misty, it wants you to catch it. It's attracted to you." Ash grinned as he pointed to the firefly sneaking its way around Misty's hair. Ash then casually leaned back on the blanket, watching her in awe. Misty was like a young child trying to catch a butterfly. But this butterfly was different. It's light represented a bit of light in Misty's life; and perhaps that's all she needed. So in return, she had to capture it. **"Keep trying Misty, you'll get it."**

And Misty did so, two, three, four attempts had occurred as she tried and captured the firefly. But all attempts ended in failing. After her fifth attempt, Misty fell to the ground, still clutching to the glass jar and it's top but allowing them to settle on the ground. 

Doing the natural thing, Ash stood up and walked over to Misty. He leaned down to place his hands on her shoulders lightly, causing a sea of blush to caress her moon lit cheeks. **"Don't give up Misty. You never let me, so I can't let you."**

Ash was truly a gentleman underneath; there was no doubt in that. And after five years, three of those which were puberty. Did it finally stick Misty that he was perhaps, _romantic_? Misty looked up to Ash, she said no words, and only put the glasses top to the glass jar and smiled. She stuttered to say the words as light tears faded down her cheeks.

****

"I've always helped you Ash. This time can you help me?" Misty's voice quivered. This was a goal Misty desired to achieve. Much simpler then Ash's journey to become a Pokemon Master, but no matter what case, big or small, it meant the world to her.

****

"Of coarse." Ash said softly as he stood her up. His hands slowly were placed on top of her own, pulling the lid from the glass jar. The little firefly fluttered in front of them, shining its wings in front of their eyes. Misty's hands were tempted to swing the glass jar and top together when it leveled with the firefly; but Ash's hand stopped her. **"You have to be patient Misty, or it will fly away."**

Misty simply nodded as Ash pressed against her lightly. His chin rested on top of her shoulder as he whispered lightly into her ear. **"You need to be patient Misty, if you don't your opportunity will slip away in the mixture."** Misty nodded softly as she held the glass up and slowly started to move the two pieces together. Nothing fast, waiting for more instructions.

****

"Next you need to trust yourself. Have a little faith in yourself. If you don't, you can't achieve your goal." Ash said as he helped her move the glass top to the jar. They were nearly connected, only inches away before Ash whispered her the last instruction needed. **"Third, lastly, but most importantly. You need to have love for something to capture it; if it's that important."**

With that, the top and glass jar connected. The firefly fluttered in the glass. Its golden colors shimmered in Misty's arms as she turned the glass to the correct side. Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms gently around Misty offering her a hug. **"Good job. I knew you could do it."**

"Thank you." Misty smiled as she looked at Ash, then back to her firefly. She grinned at Ash as shed faced the moon. Her hands moved the glass to the sky as she used her left hand to undo the top. Ash looked rather confused as he saw the firefly flutter from the glass jar.

****

"The best thing about capturing something." Misty started under her breath as the firefly flew by her once more before swarming into the moonlight, dancing with the stars. It's wings shivered in golden feathers, tiny ones that dissipated as it flew closer to the moon. **"Is the fact that when you release it, it's free."**

Ash could not say much more. He was in surprise of her words, not shock, but more of in awe. His eyes glimmered in her for a moment, now capturing every stars essence. You see, he forgot one of the stars earlier, but not reclaimed it. That missing star was Misty.

Misty simply smiled as she kissed his cheek lightly, in a short way of saying _'thank you for helping me'_, better then words. Ash's body froze, but was heated by the warm glow of his cheeks from a bright red blush. Misty giggled to him for that. And Ash too, joined the laugh. 

But Ash did something daring, and tenderly pressed his lips, that one that held the broad smile of his, and connected with hers. He wanted to share that smile with her. There was no need for passion, they were already a part of it; discovered it, invited it. Whatever the case, they needed more then that simple kiss. Ash pulled away, his eyes were captivated in Misty's, and in return, Misty's eyes were taken in by Ash's.

With that, the two settled down on their one blanket. And no one seemed to notice the fact that Ash casually rested his arm on top of Misty's side lightly. Nor did no one notice that Misty had tilted her head enough where her forehead had rested against Ash's chest tenderly. And it certainly it didn't matter that Pikachu and Togepi had been forgotten of, and resided to sleeping ever since they started to think about the firefly.

It didn't matter for one second at all. You see, where these hills meet the moons glory; and where the grassy fields touch the end of the golden stars; where the fireflies come out to play at night, this is where dreams were born.

****

.:end:.

Love it? Hate it? Rate it! But just please don't discriminate it! :)

Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!

- _Simplicity_


End file.
